


Droit du Seigneur

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornalot 2016 challenge entries [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent Fantasy, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that in ancient times, the lord of the land had the right to a bride's first night. Arthur and Merlin create their own version of this dubious custom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droit du Seigneur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The BBC and Shine TV own them, I intend neither copyright infringement nor disrespect.
> 
> This was my entry for Pornalot's Challenge 1 - "Authority"

  


At the sound of knocking, Arthur stood up. "Enter!"

The door was thrown open, and a girl appeared, stumbling forward as if she'd been pushed. “Let go of me!” she screamed. The door slammed shut behind her.

She righted herself defiantly, pulled her knitted shawl tight around her shoulders, and shook back a thick, dark braid.

The autumn sky outside Arthur's chamber windows was dark, but the room was bright with candlelight. He looked his visitor up and down, his eyes going wide. "Goodness! You are quite incredibly pretty. It's amazing!”

Her eyes met Arthur's. She sneered. "Did you think all village girls had crooked noses and rotting teeth, my lord?"

"Of course not." Bemused, Arthur shook his head, ignoring her ire. "You will be a radiant bride tomorrow. Your husband-to-be is a lucky man."

He moved closer, reaching out. "But before that, I trust you will enjoy my company tonight."

She drew a sharp breath at his touch, her chest rising and falling under a very snug bodice. But she stood her ground. "I will never, ever enjoy being treated as a royal slut!"

"Come now, be reasonable. The lord's right to your first night is not mere tradition. Under Camelot laws, legal marriage requires fulfilment of this obligation. You know this." Arthur smiled, his voice kind. "Relax. Have some wine."

The girl glared at him and snatched her hand away. Her eyes were bright-blue under long sooty lashes, her full lips were red. She was tall for a woman, with an enticingly slim waist.

Arthur felt his cock stirring in anticipation. He turned to the table, the ruby wine sparkling as he poured it.

"What should I call you?" he asked, handing her the silver goblet.

"My name is Wren," she replied calmly, and splashed the wine across his face.

He stepped back, frowning. Wine dripped from his nose, and he caught some drops on his tongue. "That really was an unnecessary waste of very fine wine, little bird."

"I don't want anything of yours!"

Arthur sighed, shrugged, and loosened the belt of his wine-stained robe. He was naked underneath. Walking over to sit on the bed, he patted the crimson coverlet.

"Wren, come here. Since you find my company so distasteful, let's just get it over with. If you do intend to wed on the morrow, you're not leaving until I have fucked you."

She winced at his deliberate crudeness, and looked away, blushing.

Her beauty and grace, her temper and fighting spirit, her refusal to submit; it was arousing. Arthur was getting hard.

Wren squared her shoulders, dropped her shawl, and walked to the bed. The faded blue skirt flowed around her legs. She didn't hesitate to sit down beside him, but her posture was tense.

"Are you a virgin?" Arthur asked, matter-of-factly.

She lowered her eyes, studying her own hands, clasped together in her lap. "Yes, my lord."

"That is as it should be. But surely you have touched a man's cock?"

She blinked, a small nervous gesture. "No, I... no."

He reached over, taking her hand. She didn't recoil. "Let's remedy that. Feel my cock, Wren, how hard I am already, how much I want you."

She hesitated at first, then tentatively traced his hot skin with her fingertips, sliding them along his shaft, exploring the hood of his foreskin. The pad of her thumb rested for a moment on the tip of his cock. He was already leaking. After a beat, her grip firmed. She started spreading the slick, tiny circular motions, rubbing across his slit.

Arthur groaned. "You little cheat. You've done this before!"

Although she still averted her face, he could see her grin. "Perhaps. Just a time or two."

Reclining on the bed, letting her work her magic, he tugged at her sleeve. "It's time for you to undress."

"Why? You can fuck me in my dress. I'd like that."

He arched an eyebrow, amazed at the change in her, his arousal intensifying. "Such foul language from such sweet lips!”

He slid a finger across her bottom lip, caressing it. “What other use do you have for your pretty mouth?"

She nestled up to him, her hand still working his cock. There was a devilish gleam in her eyes now. Her breath was hot against his ear.

“I kiss my sweetheart's cock," she whispered. "I wrap my lips around it and suck him dry. I lick his balls. I drive him crazy.”

Arthur was lost in lust, too gone to reply.

"We meet in the barn. I milk our cow there. I am skilled at it. Can you tell?" Her hand kept squeezing his cock, firm rhythmic pulls, milking _him_.

He groaned, gripping the bedspread, holding his climax at bay.

Wren laughed, a throaty, breathless sound. She reached beneath the bunched-up fabric of her skirt, starting a rhythm there to match her handling of Arthur. She arched beside him. "Me, an innocent? There is so much a girl can do, and still remain a virgin. How gullible you are!"

In response, Arthur came. He wasn't quiet about it. Wren joined him, whimpering and bucking as her pleasure peaked.

They rested for a while, side by side, catching their breath.

"Where did you get the dress and the cosmetics?” Arthur eventually asked. “And that braid? I never dreamed.... You truly could have fooled anyone, looking like this.”

“Oh, let me keep one secret,” Merlin murmured, rolling closer. “But the next time we play, I want to be a queen, dressed in silk. It feels good, being a woman. I want to continue."

He paused, reflecting. "You'll be a captured enemy spy. Or a bumbling servant. Your choice."

Arthur grumbled, but didn't object. “I liked it too, you looking like this," he admitted. "It felt right."

Merlin beamed, delighted.

"Manservant by day, ladylove by night?" Arthur pressed a fond kiss into Merlin's sticky palm. "Be sure I love you both.”


End file.
